Leafpool's Wish/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Leafpool thinks about her kits, and feels fury and shame battle inside her. The medicine cat thinks of how she'd already left her Clan once when the badgers attacked, and vows to Cinderpelt that she won't leave this time. Leafpool's kits squirm in her belly, so she quickly trots to Firestar's den. She decides to visit the Moonpool, and informs Firestar that she must leave immediately. The ThunderClan leader is suspicious of her, and questions if it can't wait until the half-moon meeting. Leafpool ensures that she's not hiding anything, and Firestar accepts her request. He tells the she-cat that Brightheart will take over her medicine cat duties until she returns. Leafpool is filled with relief, as she feels the StarClan cats can show her the right way forward. Firestar wishes his daughter well, and the brown tabby thanks her father. The medicine cat tells Brightheart of her departure, and the she-cat agrees to help check wounds. Squirrelflight overhears, and feels worried, as there is a storm on the way. Leafpool insists that StarClan will light her path, before quickly leaving. :The storm hits just as Leafpool reaches the Moonpool. She stumbles down the path in exhaustion and falls asleep at the base of the starlit pool. The medicine wakes up to see Crowfeather batting moss at her. She realizes that she is re-living a memory with the black tom by the ThunderClan border. They begin playing before her companion accidentally lays in some thistles. Leafpool removes a thorn from his pelt, and the black cat is grateful. She suggests climbing a tree, but the warrior feels anxious about climbing and retorts that they aren't squirrels. Leafpool assures that they won't fall as the pair reach the top of the tree. They both marvel at the sight of being so high as wind gusts the cats so that the branch shakes. The tom wishes they could find a place for them to be together all the time, and she agrees. Crowfeather is knocked off the branch, sending him falling down to the ground. :Leafpool then finds herself standing next to the Moonpool. Spottedleaf greets the she-cat before sternly scolding the brown tabby about her kits. Yellowfang appears as well, sending the tortoiseshell she-cat away in the other direction. The dark gray she-cat apologizes to Leafpool and informs her that she isn't the first medicine cat to have this happen to her. Yellowfang reveals to her that Brokenstar is her son, and Leafpool feels shocked. The gray she-cat says that life is precious and that she has enough love to serve both ThunderClan and her kits. Leafpool asks if there's any chance her Clanmates will accept her offspring, but Yellowfang warns that her Clan lives and breathes the warrior code. She says ThunderClan might not forgive her if she births the kits, but insists they are not a mistake. Yellowfang meows to Leafpool to be smarter than she was, and her kits will grow into strong warriors. :Leafpool wakes up next to the Moonpool, bewildered. She knows that StarClan wants her to keep her position as medicine cat, and wonders how to keep her kits secret. The brown tabby concludes that she must confide in a living cat, and immediately realizes who she will trust with her secret. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar *Squirrelflight *Brightheart *Crowfeather *Spottedleaf *Yellowfang }} Mentioned *Brambleclaw *Brokenstar *Nightstar *Blackstar }} Notes and references Category:Leafpool's Wish Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages